Are You Nervous
by shyauthor1994
Summary: He's shocked. How in the hell did they get to this game? He's furious anyone would think to con her into something like this and she wants to keep playing! Ichihime slightly naughty oneshot


When Ichigo Kurosaki entered the main room of Orihime Inoues apartment after hunting a hollow he was hit with two very powerful emotions. Shock and anger. His friends, sat in a circle watching the two individuals in the middle of the room, turned when Ichigo found his voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Keigo?"

Keigo snatched his hand from Orihimes knee and jumped as far back away from her as possible at the tone in Ichigo's voice. Scrambling backwards he stuttered and stumbled across his words trying to form an answer but failed until a confused Orihime spoke up.

"We're playing a game Ichigo. They said it would be fun. It's called are you nervous."

"I know what it is Orihime and I don't think you have the right idea about it. I think I should explain a few things before you even think of playing it." he turned his attention to the rest of his friends and glared. "How could you suggest such a game to her? You know how innocent she is. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Mizuiro not missing a beat smirked. "You sure you're not just disappointed because it's not you?"

"Can it Mizuiro." Ichigo growled. "This isn't even a game its an excuse someone made up to feel up women then they gave it a name to make it seem like a game so people would play."

Orihime's cheeks turned pink with Ichigo's explanation as she stood and in less than a second was standing beside him. "Really? It's not a game? You tricked me."

Keigo sighed then stood up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested it but it's just a thing everyone's been doing. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or upset you Orihime."

The red head smiled. "It's okay Keigo but um now that we all understand is it something we still want to do?"

Shocked everyone watched Ichigo for a reaction before responding at all. He seemed to be completely frozen so they all shrugged and nodded. Coming out of his stupor Ichigo frowned.

"You sure about this Orihime?"

She nodded. "Yes. If everyone else is doing it, it can't be that bad right?"

He grumbled something unintelligible but let her pull him into the middle of the room so they could sit down together with their friends. He crossed his arms and directed his gaze to Keigo.

"So what happens now?"

"W-well it's still Orihime's turn but I don't really wanna do it."

Orihime cocked her head to the side and pouted slightly. "Then who will? Everyone else has played. Does that mean I don't get a shot?"

Mizuiro smirked and directed his gaze to Orihime then Ichigo. "Ichigo hasn't played, he can give Orihime her turn."

Ichigo glared at Mizuiro but before he could object Orihime turned to him. "Really?"

Sighing he nodded and tried to fight the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. She smiled and turned toward him waiting for him to begin. Slowly he reached forward with one hand and tried to remember the rules of the game. Using his index finger he lightly traced an invisible line down her neck and across her collar bone. He watched as goosebumps rose on her skin at his touch and looked up to her eyes, noticing the light blush across her cheeks as he did.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." she whispered.

Nodding once he continued on moving his touch slightly lower across the top of her breasts then down one of her arms. Always keeping his touch feather light. More goosebumps appeared and he saw her chest move faster as her breathing quickened. He made himself direct his gaze back up to hers unaware of when it had moved to follow his finger.

"Are you nervous?"

She bit her lip before answering a little shakily. "No."

Shifting closer to her Ichigo moved his hand to her knee. Leaning forward into her personal space he moved his hand up over her knee to her thigh. They were almost nose to nose when he tilted his hand slightly so that his thumb brushed the inside of her thigh extremely close to her panty line. Her breathing hitched and her eyes widened as he lent over her, destroying her personal space and practically groping her in front of all of their friends.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered huskily unsure when his voice had become so deep and gravelly.

Taking in a shaking breath her tongue darted out to swipe across her bottom lip. "No." she breathed and watched as his eyes widened and he pulled away.

Clearing his throat he looked around at the shocked audience they had. "She wins."

That seemed to pull everyone from their shock as they all suddenly made excuses and practically ran out the door. When the door shut behind the last person Orihime turned back to Ichigo. Their confusion seemed to match as their gazes locked.

"Why did everyone leave? Was it something I did?"

Ichigo took one look at her crestfallen expression and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Hey you didn't do anything wrong. If anything it's my fault, I got too carried away."

He watched as understanding lit her features and a blush spread across her cheeks. "I guess I did too."

"No, I was the one touching you."

"And I let you. The rule was that if I wanted you to stop all I had to say was yes."

"You didn't say yes though."

"I know."

He watched her face as she became serious and couldn't help getting caught in her eyes. "I, do you want to keep going?"

He held his breath as she stared at him a moment, her blush darkening. "Yes." she whispered.

Moving forward slowly Ichigo moved into her personal space until they were nose to nose. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

Closing the small gap between them he kissed her. Hesitantly his lips moved against hers in synchronisation as she responded fervently. Before the kiss could get too heated he pulled away just far enough to gouge her expression.

"Are you nervous?" _Do you want me to stop?_

"No."

So he kissed her again. Thrusting his tongue past her lips he tasted her and let her own tongue dance with his as his hands wandered to her waist, back, hips, thighs. She whimpered lightly when he accidentally brushed the sides of her breasts and immediately he pulled away as if his hands had been burnt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far."

She nodded. "It's okay. I know you didn't. Maybe we should watch a movie or something?"

Ichigo smirked. "Are you nervous Orihime?"

A small smile broke out as she bit her lower lip and looked up from beneath her lashes. "Yes."

"A movie sounds perfect."

She grinned and stood up pulling him with her and leading him back to the T.V. so they could watch whatever was on. She sat down a respectable distance but was immediately pulled into his lap. Shocked she gasped and looked up at his face. He simply smirked and bent his head forward to whisper into her ear.

"I think we can ditch the formalities Orihime, I'd prefer my girlfriend to be closer than you were. Besides it's much more comfortable this way don't you think?"

"Girlfriend?" She squeaked.

"Something wrong with that?" he frowned as worry worked its way into his veins. He thought he'd read her well before but maybe he was wrong.

Slowly a small smile touched her lips. Shaking her head she lent forward and kissed him softly. Before whispering into his ear.

"No."

Chuckling he tightened his hold on her while he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Perfect."


End file.
